Love Story
by yuki-kami
Summary: Brian and Justin's Love Story, based of of Taylor swift's song.


A/N: I was of course inspired by Taylor Swifts "Love Story" I thought it perfectly described Brian and Justin's relationship.

All the mistakes are mine. Sorry. This is my first time writing a Queer As Folk Fan fiction. I am open and encourage constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Brian or Justin no matter how much I would like too. :)

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

I remember that day, the day we met under the street lamp. The instant our eyes connected I knew you were the one.

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

_You walked over to me " How's it going?" you asked. I was stunned and speechless at your godly beauty. Little did I know at that exact moment that I had met my soul mate, the man I would love forever. Everything seemed to fade the exciting nightlife, your friends, everything but us under the street lamp._

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

I felt like complete and utter shit when I learned that my homophobic father had done to you and your car. I was upset at my mother, for telling my father and myself for allowing you to be put in danger because of me. Despite my father's demands that I stop seeing you I couldn't.

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

_The night when my father gave me the ultimatum I knew I wasn't going with him. I'd rather spend a night with you then live under his judgmental eyes. I was glad that you let me stay with you even though it didn't last long._

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

_After the bashing, I snuck out to see you. I worked so hard to get better so they would let me leave the hospital; I worked so hard so I could get back to you so I could once again be safe in your arms. I didn't care what my mother said I needed you. You were the one I cared for and trusted._

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything of me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

_Despite my parent's pleas, I never stopped seeing you. Its not like I could anyway. I had seen the face of god and that was the face of Brian Kinney. You taught me so much, cared for me and had eventually became the other part of my soul. _

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

_Every time I felt your arms around me I knew I was safe. Every time we had sex it brought us closer together. You loved it when we were together. Life only felt right when I was with you, when I was in your arms, when our lips pressed together, and when I was in your bed._

Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

_If people could see they way we were when we together they wouldn't have any doubts about our love. Sure you weren't perfect, but nobody is. I had failed too see that you loved me. They wondered why I still put up with all your shit, but it was because I was in love with you. I loved your little show you put on for the others, but I could see the bullshit. I knew that you cared more than you'd let on._

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

_I remember the last time I had left the loft. I loved you with all my heart, but I felt that we weren't going anywhere. You were never going to sweep me off my feet with romance and I was fine with that. I wanted you to do what made you happy._

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

The night of the bombing I saw my life flash before my eyes, most of the memories I saw were of us. I was so scared; I thought I'd never be able to see your face again. Then when I heard you call my name I was so relived, I needed you to save me again. " I Love you," you said. The next time we saw each other, you asked me to marry you. I declined, because I knew it was just shock due to the bombing. The second time you proposed I knew it was real and I knew that you really loved me.

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

_I admit the first time you proposed to me I was scared. I didn't say No because I didn't love you. I told you no because I felt that you were scared and proposing to me out of fear. The second time when you proposed I knew it wasn't the case, I knew that you were proposing because you loved me and you wanted me to be yours and only yours._

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh  
Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

To think that I would me the man of my dreams, my lover, partner, soul mate, under a street lamp on Liberty Avenue.

Ever since that night Its been a love story, of me and you.


End file.
